Liche
Experience Orbs}}The Liche is a hostile boss added by Better Dungeons mod. It inhabits castles similar to Necromancer, but with Zombies instead of Skeletons. The Liche spawns minions to aid in combat and casts life stealing spells. Usually, the Liche spawns with 120 to 240 hp (60 to 120 hearts) and guards the last room in the underground chambers beneath the castle. It resembles a skeletal Villager wearing a red robe. Attacks The Liche has four types of spell attacks: Life Drain, Summon Undead, Gravel Drop, and Knockback. However, he has no melee attack. Life Drain The life draining orb is a purple ball that he shoots toward the player from a distance or in melee. It deals 3 hearts (no armor) and heals him 1-1.5 hearts. It also has the property of reflecting arrows when they hit the orb. Summon The summoning attack summons one SummonedUndead mob at a time, up to four mobs. The SummonedUndead have 20 hit points (10 hearts) and no weapons. They deal two hearts of damage (no armor). Occasionally, a boss SummonedUndead will spawn. These SummonedUndead heal the Liche 2 hit points (1 heart) about every 2 seconds. SummonedUndead cannot hit upwards or downwards. Gravel Drop The gravel drop attack drops blocks of gravel that create two to three block high patterns that will fit in a 3x3 area. This attack deals suffocation damage and creates obstacles in the battle. Knockback This attack looks like a ring of dirt particles going outward from the Liche starting at the Liche and growing to a 6 block radius. It pushes you back to 6 blocks away from the Liche while doing 1 damage (half a heart) per square. It can be dodged with a jump boost, such as tribal armor. Drops * 2 diamonds * Cursed Bone * 0-2 Bones * Experience Orbs Summoning The Liche can be summoned using the Liche Staff. So far, this is only obtainable through Creative Mode/NEI sidebar. This item has a much longer usage range then a spawn egg. It can spawn Liches up to 100 blocks away, possibly further. Strategy One possible way to defeat the Liche is to get him either outside the castle where there is room to maneuver or to get him into a wide area where a bow with a fast draw speed can be used from a distance.Destroy his minions first before they group up. It is recommended to keep at least 20 blocks away or the summons can overcome you. When the Liche is weak, running up and hitting him a few times until he is dead is a preferred method.As with Necromancer,Area damage weapons such as Scythe or Glaive can help greatly against his summons. Watch out for his Gravel spawning spell:it can suffocate or get you stuck easily.Bringing a Shovel is a good idea. Towering up is not a great idea due to the gravel attack that can cause suffocation and/or fall damage to occur where summons may await as well. Category:Better Dungeons